Batalla del Gran Pozo de Carkoon
|simult = |post =Batalla de Bespin (Guerra Civil Galáctica) |nombre =Escaramuza en Carkoon |imagen =300px |conflicto =Rescate de Han Solo |objetivo =Liberar a Han Solo de Jabba el Hutt |fecha =4 DBY |lugar =Pozo de Carkoon en el Mar de Dunas de Tatooine |resultado =Victoria de los Rebeldes |bando1 =Alianza para Restaurar la República |bando2 =Imperio criminal de Jabba el Hutt |pp1 =*C-3PO *Lando Calrissian *Chewbacca *Leia Organa *R2-D2 *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo |pp2 =*Jabba the Hutt† *Salacious B. Crumb† *Bib Fortuna *Cazarrecompensas de Jabba **Boba Fett *Guardias gamorreanos *Guardias de esquife |bajas1 =ninguna |bajas2 =*Jabba the Hutt *Barada *Salacious B. Crumb *Kithaba *Klaatu *Nizuc Bek *Ree-Yees *Queequeg *Vedain *Vizam *Wooof *Varios guardias }} La '''Batalla de Carkoon' fue un evento ocurrido en 4 DBY, como culminación de un plan ideado por Luke Skywalker junto a sus compañeros Leia Organa, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, R2-D2 y C-3PO para rescatar a Han Solo de las garras de Jabba Desilijic Tiure, quien lo tenía atrapado en carbonita. Luego de que Luke lograse ingresar al palacio de Jabba y asesinara a su rancor, el Señor del crimen ordenó su ejecución con la de Han y Chewbacca. Esta se realizaría arrojándolos al Pozo de Carkoon, hogar del Sarlacc. Sin embargo Luke contaba con la ayuda de un sable láser oculto en el interior de R2-D2, de Lando, infiltrado como guardia de esquife, y de Leia y C-3PO, como esclava y sirviente de Jabba respectivamente. Luke, junto a Han, Chewbacca y Lando, pudo neutralizar a los guardias de Jabba, y en medio de la confusión de la batalla Leia asesinó al señor del crimen. Preludio Años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Jabba contrató a Han Solo para llevar un cargamento de especias de contrabando. Sin embargo Solo fue interceptado por los Imperiales, por lo que debió deshacerse del cargamento y, como no pudo pagarle a Jabba, el hutt puso precio a su cabeza''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza. Tiempo después, en 3 DBY, Solo fue capturado en la Ciudad de las Nubes de Bespin por las fuerzas del Imperio, y congelado en carbonita por Darth Vader para probar si ese método era seguro para congelar a Luke Skywalker.Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' Vader entregó a Solo al cazarrecompensas Boba Fett, contratado por Jabba para capturar a Solo, y fue llevado al Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine, donde fue expuesto como una joya de la colección del señor del crimen. Infiltración en el palacio Lando Calrissian, bajo el nombre de Tamtel Skreej, se infiltró entre las filas de Jabba como guardia de su séquito, en su Palacio de Tatooine. Más tarde, Luke Skywalker envió a sus droides R2-D2 y C-3PO a presentarle un mensaje a Jabba. En él, Luke le ofrecía a Jabba un arreglo de mutuo beneficio por liberar a Solo, y como prueba de sus intenciones le entregaba al hutt sus droides. Jabba rechazó cooperar pero se quedó con los droides.thumb|right|Leia, disfrazada como Boushh, a punto de rescatar a Han Solo Siguiendo el plan, Leia ingresó al palacio disfrazada del cazarrecompensas Boushh trayendo a Chewbacca y simulando haberlo capturado para cobrar la recompensa por eso. Esa noche, Leia descongeló y liberó a Solo, pero fueron descubiertos por Jabba. Solo fue hecho prisionero junto a Chewbacca, y Leia fue tomada como esclava por el hutt. Viendo la situación, Lukse dirigió al palacio a rescatar a sus amigos. Utilizando su habilidad en la Fuerza se deshizo de los guardias gamorreanos y utilizó un truco mental en Bib Fortuna, mayordomo de Jabba, para llegar hasta su amo. Cuando intentó utilizar el mismo truco con Jabba, el hutt resultó inmune a ello, por lo que Luke intentó tomar un bláster de Nizuc Bek, pero Jabba activó una trampa mediante la cual Luke cayó al hogar del rancor. El Jedi consiguió matar al rancor activando una puerta que lo aplastó, pero Jabba, furioso por este hecho, ordenó ejecutar en el Sarlacc a Luke, Han Solo y Chewbacca. La batalla thumb|right|Luke Skywalker a bordo del esquifeLos tres prisioneros fueron llevados al Pozo de Carkoon en un esquife junto a algunos guardias y Lando disfrazado como uno de ellos. Jabba, junto a su séquito (entre ellos Leia, R2 y 3PO) fueron a bordo de su barcaza Khetanna, mientras que otro esquife los acompañaba como refuerzo con varios guardias. Luke, quien iba a ser el primero en ser ejecutado, le gritó a Jabba que los dejaran libres o moriría. Luego el guardia Queequeg empujó a Luke con su vibro-vara al Sarlacc, pero el Jedi giró y alcanzó a colgarse del borde de la plataforma mediante la cual pretendían lanzarlo. Aprovechando el impulso, dio un salto y en ese momento tomó un sable de luz que R2-D2, desde la cubierta del Khetanna, le había lanzado. El Jedi aterrizó y mató a Queequeg, y luego hizo lo mismo con los demás guardias del esquifue, ayudado por Lando, Han y Chewbacca. Boba Fett, viendo la situación, voló desde la barcaza hasta el esquife, pero cuando se disponía a dispararle a Luke, éste le cortó su rifle EE-3 con su sable láser. El cazarrecompensas entonces lanzó una fibrocuerda que ató a Luke, pero el Jedi fue más rápido y consiguió liberarse y noquear a Fett, quien cayó al suelo del esquife. thumb|left|Luke Skywalker a bordo del KhetannaLuke entonces saltó hacia el segundo esquife y comenzó a derrotar a los guardias allí presentes. Viendo a Luke distraído, Fett le apuntó desde el otro esquife, pero en ese instante Solo, de espaldas a Fett, sin querer movió una vibro-vara que activó los cohetes propulsores de Fett, quien salió volando hacia la barcaza, rebotó contra ella y cayó dentro del Sarlacc. Mientras luchaba contra Vedain, el guardia que manejaba el esquife, Lando logró lanzarlo al Sarlacc pero él también cayó del esquife, quedando sobre la arena del Pozo de Carkoon y con un tentáculo del Sarlacc tomándolo por la pierna. Solo y Chewbacca intentaron rescatarlo con una vibro-vara, pero el Sarlacc lo estaba arrastrando, por lo que Solo le disparó con un bláster al tentáculo, haciéndolo retraerse, y lograron subir a Lando. Viendo a los guardias disparando desde la cubierta del Khetanna, Luke saltó hacia ella, eliminando a todos sus enemigos, incluso los del gran cañón. Los rebeldes fueron ayudados por varios traidores de Jabba, como Ree-YeesGoatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees. Por su parte, Hermi Odle aprovechó la confusión para disparar a su rival Pote Snitkin.thumb|right|Leia ahorca a Jabba Mientras la batalla se desataba afuera, Leia destruyó los circuitos de luz del salón donde se hallaban, aumentando el estado de caos. En esa confusión ella rodeó el cuello de Jabba con la cadena que la unía a él, y tiró fuertemente hasta matarlo. Luego R2 liberó a Leia de sus cadenas, y junto a 3PO subieron a la cubierta para encontrarse con Luke. El Jedi recibió un disparo en su mano de Taym Dren-garen, pero lo derrotó y se posicionó junto al gran cañón de la cubierta. R2-D2 empujó a C-3PO y ambos droides cayeron en la arena, mientras Luke disparó el cañón hacia la cubierta de la barcaza, que comenzó a explotar. Luego, junto a Leia utilizaron una soga para llegar hasta el esquife, y desde allí utilizaron dos imanes para subir a los droides y escapar de la explosión del Khetanna. Consecuencias Debido a su armadura Mandaloriana, Boba Fett no murió al caer dentro del Sarlacc, y días después consiguió salir de él. Malherido, fue encontrado por el cazarrecompensas Dengar.The Mandalorian Armor La muerte de Jabba canceló las deudas que muchas personas tenían con él. Esto resultó en una gran caída del Imperio Criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. En respuesta a la muerte de su hijo, Zorba Desilijic Tiure puso una recompensa por Leia Organa, que luego se extendió a Han Solo, Chewbacca y Luke Skywalker. La recompensa continuó hasta que Leia fue electa Jefa de Estado de la Nueva República, cuando los hutt decidieron no enfrentarse a ellos.Zorba the Hutt's Revenge Varias personas que habían sido esclavos o trabajaban para Jabba escaparon y comenzaron una nueva vida, como los miembros de la Banda de Max Rebo.Tales from Jabba's Palace Skywalker y el resto de los Rebeldes se dirigieron a Endor, donde se enfrentaron al Imperio. La Segunda Estrella de la Muerte fue destruida y Darth Vader y el Emperador Palpatine murieron, siendo la mayor victoria de la Alianza Rebelde.{Ref|}} Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' Non-canon Apariciones *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias de:Mission von Tatooine (4 NSY) en:Skirmish at Carkoon nl:Battle of Carkoon Categoría:Batallas Categoría:Misiones Categoría:Cultura de Tatooine